It Can be Called 'Whelmed'
by Fuery-Soucho
Summary: Bellybloatkink for kink meme.  U;; Rated M for BJ and slash.


A loud yawn echoed through the expanse of Mt. Justice's living room, the lack of windows disguising just how dark it was outside, already. Seven o' clock, PM, and Dick Grayson was nestled up wearily 'tween the nook of the couch and armrest. Sunglasses resting loosely off the bridge of his nose, the young acrobat clutched at his small chapter book (the _Goosebumps _series had just been recommended to the freshman by Bruce) with mild interest, and subtle bore. These were children's' books, used to scare the uneducated mind.

Superboy, Megan, and Kaldur had all been called out on a mission, with Red Tornado claiming that he had a separate mission in mind for the Boy Wonder and red-haired speedster. Speaking of, Kid Flash had been out with his family to celebrate Barry and Iris' anniversary. He'd been gone for three hours, now.

Robin had never noticed just how boring the homely cave could be, without having company to enjoy.

Sighing softly, Dick grunted, and shifted positions in his spot on the couch. Tonight was utterly and disgustingly dull.

Not moments after the thought had arisen in his mind, however, Robin was startled from his inner musings by the monotonic voice of the zeta tube; "**Recognized: Kid Flash, B 0 3**"

"_Dick!_"

The newcomer's exclamation of excitement brought a slight smile to Robin's face. Sitting up straight, he pushed up the shades to cloak his sapphire gaze, and turned to face his companion.

"Wally. It's about time you got back. I've been bored out of my wits for three blessed hours."

Green eyes flickered happily at the noirette's acknowledgement, and Wally took his time strolling over to the couch slowly. "Hahaha, sorry dude. Barry and I were having a pork-eating contest. Which kind of morphed into a 'how-much-of-Auntie's-food-could-you-stuff-down-before-Mom-yelled-at-us' contest."

Dick crinkled his nose in disgust at the prospect, the very thought making him feel ill. How Wally could even manage, he'd never know. "So who won?"

"Barry, of course." KF replied with a sigh, finally making his way to the couch, and flopping down beside Richard with a huff. The ginger slouched sideways against the back of the furniture, chuckling softly, and placing one hand over his gut to pat it gently. "Man, Robs, I don't think I've felt as full as this since before I got my speed. I forgot how much I missed this."

An unrestrained snort was emitted from the acrobat, rolling his eyes behind the sunglasses as he bookmarked the page in his book before closing it up for later. "You're such a dork."  
>"Takes one to know one."<br>"I've heard better comebacks from an amoeba."  
>"Oh shut up, Grayson, I'm tired from all this digestion going on."<p>

Again, Dick rolled his eyes behind his shades, blue eyes flicking down to look at where the speedster's hand rested over his gut. In fact, Robin had to do a double take, brows furrowing in confusion as he was slightly taken-aback; the younger teen had only just noticed the way that Wally's stomach was slightly distended. Wally'd eaten enough to get a bloat? Now _that _was a new one; KF couldn't usually _ever _fill up, much less end up bloated from overconsumption.

Green eyes had glazed over with weariness, their host inhaling a long, deep breath, and releasing it in an equally-long sigh of content. The speedster's sluggish behavior seemed rather foreign to Dick, and, at least twice over, he found his attention focusing back on the slightly-stretched fabric over the shallow bulge of KF's stomach. Why was that so intriguing to the hacker? He couldn't figure it out. But, with cerulean eyes darting between KF's tired expression, and the strange distension below his shirt, Dick couldn't tear his gaze away. Thank goodness for those sunglasses, so Wally couldn't see.

"…Stomachache, bro?" Grayson nodded towards the other, who was unusually quiet. Redhaired head lolling to the side in a lazy shift of focus, Wally grinned sheepishly.  
>"Not an ache; just… stuffed. Full."<p>

The older teen's sheepish expression was crazy-oblivious to Robin's growing interest on the topic at hand. Wally was _always _clueless. And Robin _always _took it upon himself to educate the growing speedster in any way that wouldn't confuse him too badly.

"…Hey, Walls?" Robin inquired softly, finding himself inching closer and closer to the taller boy.  
>"Yeah, Rob?"<br>". . . ." Dick didn't respond verbally. Instead, growing closer and closer to the ginge, Robin felt a wide, playful smirk coming on as he suddenly lifted one hand, and promptly slipped it just under the bottom edge of KF's shirt. The soft, speedster gasp that followed was expected… and enjoyed.

"Wh- _Robin,_what're you—DUDE, pleasedon'tdothetickle-thingrightnow,you'regonnamakemebarf."  
>"Chill out, KF." The cool hand beneath loosely-fitting fabric splayed out each finger slowly and cautiously, slowly creeping upwards against Wally's torso. KF's shudder and slight snicker at the motion was oddly gratifying. "…How much did you even eat, dude?"<p>

"I 'unno- a lot?" A low growl from the distended gut responded accordingly, turning speedster-cheeks a light red in embarrassment. Robin, whose hand still lingered over the strangely tight, and clearly stretched, flesh, took note of the way Wally squirmed in his seat. Obviously the older boy was a tad uncomfortable.

But oh, how fascinating a discovery this was!

Dick's fingers began to massage slowly, back and forth, and in light, pulsey motions, causing their victim to respond with a quiet grunt.  
>"R-<em>Robin<em>- "  
>"I said 'chill out', bro; sheesh, I'm not gonna tickle you. Get with the aster, Kid." The fingers continued to move slowly, applying a gentle pressure to the expanded muscles, and adding a few darker shades of red to the speedster's visage.<p>

"What are you even doing, Robs?"

Again, there was no response from the boy, except for another hand that slid up underneath the shirt. And, again, Wally shivered at the sudden coolness over his now-sensitive middle, swallowing thickly as both hands worked their way up and down; side to side; walking fingers upwards and downwards, and then adding a sudden pressure to the boy's torso. The sensation of this pressure was simply stifling to the stuffed ginger, and he groaned in a low and quiet exclamation.

Robin was more than fascinated.  
>He was intrigued.<br>No- no, this perplexing-feeling was different.  
><em>Was this turning Robin on?<em>

The feeling of tightened skin was smooth and different, and altogether foreign under the cool pads of Dick's fingers. The boy listened closely for any noises that KF was to make; alert for any movements that he caused unto the ginger. Slowly rubbing his hand up and down against the elder teen's stomach, shade-hidden blue eyes concentrated on the jerking and tensing of Wally's torso muscles, finding the jerky rising and falling with each chuckle or grunt to be relatively interesting.

Another guttural groan from the speedster's throat caused Robin to look up, studying his friend's expression.

"_Grayson—_" Wally half-mumbled, half-growled unhappily. "D-_dude_- what are you _doing_?" His freckles almost blended in with the red hue arising to his cheeks- and Robin felt his heart skip a beat. His best friend's struggled expression, combined with the way he sliiightly arched his back at the discomforting pressure over his mid-section, was undoubtedly hypnotizing.

"Wally?" For a brief moment, the young hacker stopped everything that he had just been doing, hands halting against either side of the speedster's gut- but not removing themselves.  
>"Yeah, Robin? You gonna get out of my shirt or w—"<br>"_Do you like this_?"

Forest green eyes widened at the question, brows furrowing in confusion. "…Beg your pardon, Robs?"

"I said, _do you like this?_" Robin had taken up to rubbing and massaging the sensitive muscles beneath Wally's shirt, actually beginning to pull up said shirt as he worked.

"Wha- wha, _hey! __**Dude**_!" KF wriggled to a more straight-up sitting position, tugging down at his infiltrated top. The mischievous cackle- one that only a Boy Wonder could pull off- was unmistakably playful.  
>"You didn't answer my question, KF." Shifting sideways to lean up against the older teen, Robin snickered to himself, and placed a hand to rest over the other boy's chest. He felt Wally gulp nervously in response as green eyes snapped to watch the acrobat's nimble appendage; felt Wally's heart rate pick up.<br>"…You so _do _like this, don't you?"  
>"Do not!"<br>Robin laughed again, hand beginning to slide down the ginger's clothed chest, and halting at the shallow dip just where the boy's bloat started. "Don't even lie to me, West." The hand continued, mapping out paths back and forth over the wide raise of muscle. Wally shuddered at the touch; it was just too tempting. Far too easy.

Chuckling softly under his breath, Robin proceeded further south, fingers wriggling briefly to tickle Wally's navel. The tiny, nervous-sounding chuckle merely motivated Robin further. In fact, without warning, that hand tugged up at the waistband of KF's jeans, and swiftly dipped under. The quiet gasp of surprise elicited from the taller teen made Grayson snort in slight amusement. Blue eyes flickered up to lock gazes with their green counterparts from over shaded lenses, a brow cocked upwards, as though asking for permission. Robin's index and middle finger gently prodded at the fabric-clad arousal below KF's denim- a movement rewarded with a light shudder from the older boy.

_Too _tempting; _too _easy.

Wally seemed to have nothing to say on the matter, green eyes still locked on blue, and blue locked on green. A small, mischievous smile crept across the younger boy's expression, as his hand formed a small hook, cupping Wally gently, and using only his thumb to stroke in a downwards motion. For a brief, split second, the speedster's gaze faltered downward, eyes growing cloudy before returning to Robin's icy blues once again.

"If you don't like this, I can stop."  
>"I-I never said <em>that<em>, did I?"  
>Robin rolled his eyes in slight amusement, his unoccupied hand lifting to rest over Wally's cheek. "Then I guess that means that you want me to keep going?" The hand down below shifted a bit, until it was curled loosely around the other teen's need, thumb sliding upwards to flick and tease gently. Just watching the slowed speedster fumble over himself was exciting enough, yet, accompanied with the sounds of slight discomfort- grunts, soft groans, a little whine, here and there- the scene was more than exciting.<p>

After several minutes of thumbing the ginger's aroused area and swirling his thumb gently around the other's tip, Robin began to slowly, almost uselessly move his curled hand up, and then down. Up, and then down; back, and then forth. He let not the excessively slow motions do their job, but allowed the warmth of his hand to surround Wally's own fabric-clad member.

Another, choked grunt was emitted from the older teen's throat.

"_Robin…" _he breathed, inhaling a slow breath as both shoulders relaxed back against the couch.

That voice- that low, tired, mumbled breath of air- the way that Wally seemed to beg him and thank him at the same time made Grayson's neck prickle with sweat. He began to feel a bit heated under the collar- and that was confusing.

For some reason, the confusion sparked a light frustration in the noirette's mind, and thoughtlessly, he gave Wally a sudden squeeze.

"_HHh- _Robi-?"  
>"Is this good? For you?"<p>

Wally furrowed his brows, feeling the heat in his face grow warmer and warmer by the second. "Wha-?"  
>"You heard me, West. Does this make you feel good?"<p>

Again, the hand returned to its stroking motions, beginning to move a bit faster at this point. KF sank a bit farther down into the couch, choking out a quiet groan, and gave Robin a little nod.

"_Yeh, _I-I guess so."

At the ginger's approval, Dick felt a grin- no, a playful smirk- begin to snake across his face. "Good." And suddenly, he stopped, removing his hand from the boy's jeans, and placing it across from the other, one hand now resting high up on either of Wally's thighs.

That had taken Wally by surprised a bit, and he blinked in confusion. From arousal to wanton teasing, what was Robin even getting at? He'd opened his mouth to ask one more time, but, rather than words, instead sucked in a fast breath in surprise. Dick had started squeezing and massaging his older friend's inner thighs with two thumbs, working at spreading the boy's legs in the process. The moan Wally gave off was unrestrained and sounded out of initial reflex.

Wally felt stretched and distended all over. His t-shirt was tight around his mid-section, pants growing a bit tighter right around the groin area- and Robin's teasing and arousal-inducement was beginning to make his heart swell and contract through the raw pleasure of it all. With every pressure, rub or even motion that Robin gave him, Wally felt his stomach lurch at the acrobat's seductive behaviors. Unfortunately, with an overstuffed gut, it wasn't as pleasing as it probably would've been otherwise.

But other than that, as Robin's fingers worked their magic up and down KF's lower half, the speedster chewed on his lower lip to stifle another moan, instead heard as a guttural whine.

"_Ohmygod,Robin._" Wally squirmed a bit in his current position against the couch, Dick practically straddling his knees for better access.

The noirette snorted, and rolled his eyes from behind those shades. "You're so easy, bro."  
>"<em>Dude-<em>" Wally had interjected for a brief second, before interrupting himself with another moan of pleasure. By now, the growing bulge in his pants was obvious- especially with Grayson just kneading and massaging not an inch away from it- and Wally was feeling himself slipping into mindless enjoyment.

Robin sensed it.

In fact, the Boy Wonder's grin morphed into a sly little smirk.

He'd been bored all night, and now it was time to play.

The kneading slowed as Dick shifted positions a bit, sliding off of KF's knees and kneeling forward on the floor in front of the couch. Feeling those emerald eyes following his every movement, Robin made swift work of his friend's zipper, scootching the denim downward by a few inches. He chuckled at Wally's face, now rather red at the indignity, cheeks puffed out in a slight pout, and eyes quickly darting away to avoid the younger male's gaze.

Now, this wouldn't do; Robin wanted Wally's _full attention, _if they were gonna play.

Using two fingers to tug at the elastic waistband of Wally's- snort- Flash logo briefs, he let it snap back against Wally's skin with a signature Robin-cackle, humming in delight at the speedster's light, defeated grimace of surprise.

"Hey Wally?"  
>"Yeah, Robin?"<br>"_Any objections to what I'm about to do next?_"

Green eyes simply blinked in response. "…And just what are you about to do next?"

Two pale, nimble hands moved upwards to once again rest over the clothed, distended ginger-boy stomach, gently pressing against it with either hand. Another grunt was elicited from the speedster's throat, eyes narrowing at the slight discomfort.

"_Nngh- Robs-_" Wally choked out, swallowing thickly as he shifted around in his seat.

_Yeeesss:, _that was an interesting sight- exactly what Dick was looking for. Was it sadistic to derive enjoyment at the Kid Flash's struggled expression and expense? Maybe a little. But Robin would make it up to him.

Those hands slid back up and down the drumlin that was a bloated stomach, tugging the shirt upward as they moved. Yes, those little grunts and heavy breaths of confusion from the lanky teen beneath him- _that _was a pleasant sound. Leaning forwards, Robin's face neared the other's navel, and, chuckling, he puffed a gentle breath of air against the exposed skin.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to see how that simple action had sent shivers up Wally's spine.

"Would you make that face again for me, Walls?"

The question was correctly interpreted by the speedster as rhetorical, and he just stared at the Batman's protégé, staring back up at Wally. The grin on his face was far too distracting- almost enough to disguise the fact that a pair of cerulean blue eyes were peeking out from over the shades.

Oh, those eyes.

They had Wally hypnotized, and for a moment, he simply froze, attention locked on _those eyes. _

The focus was shattered after another few seconds, however, as Robin affectionately nuzzled his nose deep into Wally's gut. Alright, _that _was a bit unpleasant; "Whoawhoawait-!" He'd repeated again from the previous scenario, nose crinkling up with the visible wince.

"Whoops- sorry, man."

…._'Whoops, sorry man'_? "Really, Robs? Really?"

"Really _really_, KF." And, with that said, Robin leaned back in to press his lips gently above the other's navel, resting there briefly for a kiss. Another moment later, and he was nibbling on the tight skin around it, fluttery butterfly kisses all across Wally's gut.

KF couldn't tell whether that was arousing or just ticklish. Nonetheless, he chuckled in surprise.

However, Robin had other plans.

Flicking his tongue out to gently lap around Wally's navel (feeling the oversized stomach beneath him jerk and twerk from the tickles), Grayson kissed a soft, slow trail downwards, lingering at Wally's waistband, before pulling that down and continuing his trail. Actually, he'd ended up bumping his chin into Wally's rising erection- which he promptly, almost comedically, pushed back down with a gentle nip to Wally's sensitive skin.

That was a stifled moan again, sounding more like a whine as Dick continued, index fingers hooking below the elastic, and just pulling them down to the height of where the jeans had been tugged down to. Wally released a low, rather husky groan as his sensitives were exposed to the chillier room-temperature air.

Green eyes squeezing shut, Wally's chest rose and fell with each breath, listening to Robin cackle-chuckle over him. That same breath hitched, however, when his bare member was grasped by the acrobat's cool hand. It was stroked up and down for a good ten seconds, growing stiffer in the boy's grasp as he worked.

Suddenly, Dick leaned forward again, and promptly licked at the speedster's tip. Wally tried to remain as quiet as possible, save for the audible gulp of surprise, and heavy breathing. Robin pulled ever so gently upward, giving KF's length a light squeeze as he did so, swirling his tongue around the reddening pink skin. Stroking a thumb downwards as he did so, Dick licked once again, before cautiously sliding both lips around the hardened need.

"_Uungh…_" There was that moan that Robin had been waiting so desperately to hear, earlier. Unrestrained, and filled with longing. Licking his tongue briskly around the hardened tip, the noirette gently bit down, twisting his head so that his teeth would just scrape Wally's skin, before moving down further.

"_Oooh my god, __**Grayson-**_"

It sounded as though the ginger liked that. Leaning back a bit, the shorter boy released Wally's length with a wet 'pop', grinning like the Cheshire Cat up at him. "Just like that?" Wally whined softly in response, and gave him a weak nod of approval. At the permission to tally forth, blue eyes flickered in excitement, and he went down again. Puffing a hot breath over Wally's tip, Dick proceeded to take the erection between his lips once again, hands moving to keep the hacker steady by clutching at Wally's hips. He pushed a bit further down the redhead's shaft, beginning to feel a gag coming on before pulling back- but only for a moment. Again, he pushed down, pressing his tongue against the hardened member between his lips, taking a brief pause, and pulling back again. This repeated a few times, before working into a steady, pumping motion.

Loud groans and whines and gasps began to stream forth from Wally's mouth, hands shakily finding their way to Robin's head, and tangling all fingers through the other boy's locks.

The tingling, arousing sensations from his need was enough to begin overpowering the constricting feeling inside his gut- yet, at the same time, the two sensations seemed to mix. It was very confusing, the arousal increasing and increasing until it was feeling the same sort of 'discomfort' that Wally's stomach felt: _stuffed, and ready to burst. _

Robin had begun to pick up speed, one hand sliding sideways to drag blunt nails down Wally's stomach. He could feel Wally throbbing subtly inside his mouth, and- oh god, was he vibrating? ...Only for a second, before the speedster had probably noticed it, himself and stopped.

"_Robin, Robin- __**dear god, ROBIN.**_" The desperation in KF's tone overpowered the rest of his raised voice, echoing against the walls of Mount Justice from his position slouched against the couch.

_Just a little more_-

Damn, Wally was holding out longer than Dick had assumed. The expression 'fastest boy alive' had thus been disproved. That wasn't to say, however, that it wasn't going to happen soon-

"Robin," Wally whined, "I-I'm _so close_—" Wow, that sounded more cliché than the Kid Flash had hoped it would come off as. He'd really only meant it as a fair warning- now it made sense.

Grayson was beginning to grow tired, neck starting to hurt as he pumped against Wally even faster. He felt the speedster's hips shift below him, bucking upwards as though preparing for it, before suddenly, Wally gasped loudly, and Dick's mouth was filled with the redhaired boy's come.

Actually, it had taken Robin by slight surprise- but, nonetheless, he stopped moving, breathing in through his nose, and swallowed it as quickly as he could. As the creamy substance was drained, Robin pulled away from Wally's length, which had begun to grow limp once again, and exhaled loudly.

". . . . So much for 'fastest boy alive'." He teased breathlessly, blue eyes narrowed to look up over the black shades. They twinkled in delight, glazed over wearily, and scanned the taller boy's exhausted figure.

"_Shut up, _Grayson." was all Wally managed, sounded winded as he breathed heavily. One arm was draped over his own face, as though attempting to hide the red hue that stained his cheeks. Not that it was working. His torso rose and fell with each raspy breath, as Wally began to recover.

Still breathing heavily, himself, Dick stood up, stretching, and flopped down beside Wally for a moment- who didn't even stir at Grayson's reappearance. Snorting lightly, Robin just stared ahead, swiping the back of his palm across his lips.

"….Hey, KF- did you eat pineapple?"  
>"Did I taste like I ate pineapple?"<p>

Robin couldn't help but snicker at the other's response, muffled by arm and fabric. He straightened up again, gently elbowing Wally's shoulder, and pushed himself to his feet with a sigh.

"….Let me zip you back in."

Cue a snort from the older teen, who peered out at Dick from under his forearm. "No, no, I'd much rather be left hanging out like that."

Robin, who'd already begun tugging the waistband back up, rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, let's get you into bed, Big Boy. You sound like you ran a marathon."

"No, no, I could do that in thirty seconds flat." Wally replied dryly with a grin, finally moving his arm away from his face to straighten up again. "That's the sound of me feeling the aster."

"…Did I whelm you, KF?"

"Oh, I'm definitely whelmed."


End file.
